thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Players of Celum
The Players of Celum is a troupe of Actors that was formed thanks to Erin. Overview They are a group of Actors founded to put on stage plays in Celum (hence the name). After an overwhelmingly successful debut, they stayed together and became a regular theater troupe. Since being founded, the group has expanded significantly. Starting with Volume 6, the Players have split up into two distinct groups that are still in close contact with each other through the branch in Celum: A traveling troupe touring the human cities of Northern Izril, and a permanent stage in Liscor. Volume 3 and 4 They were initially formed when Erin was searching for a calling for Jasi, a Drake living in Celum.Chapter 3.16 Because of Erin's Recall skill, she was able to reconstruct human plays and teach them to the members of the troupe. Erin recruited the other actors especially from Celum's City Watch, but also from other Celum citizens. The male lead, Wesle had been a Guard, and even the Captain of Celum's City Watch resigned eventually and became a permanent actor. They first only performed in standing-room only shows at the Frenzied Hare. When Erin returned to Liscor, they moved to become a traveling troupe in the local area, mostly performing in inns and able to afford a home base in Celum. They put on shows in Ocre, Remendia, and Wales. Volume 5 Erin invited the original cast of the troupe to put on regular performances in The Wandering Inn, which earned her the Theatre Skill, allowing her to transform the barroom into a stage area.Chapter 5.04 The exclusitivity of that deal made for a few disgruntled theatre patrons in Celum.Chapter 5.41 The Players even performed a new play written after the Moth Attack on Liscor, called the Triumph of Liscor, which was well received. However, the romance of Juliet and Romeo which entered Erin's Inn's stage for the first time afterwards, turned out to incite riots and protests among the audienceChapter 5.27 until Erin found out that this was for sexist reasons that could be avoided by switching the races of the families.Chapter 5.34 The players also participated in the Innworld's first game of Baseball.Chapter 5.46 Volume 6 Most of the co-founders of the group (Wesle, Jasi, Esme, Grav, Kilkran) moved on to the north. They performed in Lellisdam when Erin's inn was inaccessible during the Siege of Liscor and the downtime afterwards.Chapter 6.08 This travelling branch of the Players eventually reached the region near Invrisil, where they travelled in coaches from city to city and performed in sold-out locations due to their fame. As they make more money than they can spend, many of these earnings is finding the way back to Celum. Soon after what became the travelling branch of the troupe left the Celum area, Liscor and The Wandering Inn became accessible again. Lyonette contracted the remaining Actors to perform in Erin's Inn again, but they had to start from scratch.Chapter 6.08 Since the most reknowned actors were away by then, Temile took the role of organizing the plays, including casting and practicing with his actors, which meant 10 "veteran" humans and freshly recruited local Drakes and Gnolls from Liscor. Their shows have since been proven especially popular with the crowd in Pallass, who watch the performances via the re-opened Magical Door and even get pauses or replays of the scenes they missed due to "door downtime".Chapter 6.38 The interest of Pallass into the plays went so far that several inquiring people had booked trips through the magical door to learn from the players themselves.Interlude Numbrongue Pt. 1 The players still have their permanent home in Celum, but thanks to the steady income from both troupes they have contracts with Builders and Carpenters to create stage props and a Mage for special effects, they could rent more apartments for their crew and were looking for similar deals for the team members from Liscor. Temile was certain that he would be able to even buy a place as a permanent theater, but the Wandering Inn remained his preferred stage.Chapter 6.56 Known Plays List of plays that the Players of Celum are known to put on. Listed in order that the group learned them from Erin. Classic Earth Plays: * Juliet and Romeo * HamletChapter 3.24Chapter 5.13Chapter 6.29 * Macbeth * Pygmalion * FrozenChapter 3.25 * OthelloChapter 4.11Chapter 5.25 L * Much Ado About NothingChapter 6.31 * The Glass MenagerieChapter 5.49 Original Plays: * Triumph of LiscorChapter 5.14 * The Hubris of the Raskghar Members Known Members Trivia * Relc is an ardent fan of the theater. He knows many plays by heart and was able to play Macbeth's monologue by himself to distract Montressa's team of wizards from the fact that Erin covertly evacuated her inn.Chapter 6.58 References Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Actors Category:Izril Category:Celum Category:Liscor *Players of Celum